On the Internet, content sharing platforms allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. This shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos. In some cases, the shared content is provided as streaming media. Streaming media is multimedia, such as video and audio content, which is received by and presented to an end-user while being delivered by a streaming provider.
Content sharing platforms may provide centralized locations for a content owner to showcase their content. These centralized locations are sometimes known as a channel. The channel may be presented by the content sharing platform via one or more channel pages. A channel may be used by a content owner as a central location for subscribed viewers to comment on content, find the latest updates, discover new content from the channel owner, and re-watch content they have already seen and liked. However, a problem arises in how to best craft an interface for the subscribed user to the channel that accomplishes the varied content discovery tasks that the subscribed user pursues.
There are a number of pieces of technology that exist around serving and selecting content to users. One technology is ranking technology, which determines the relevance of posts or social updates to a user, based on the user's social interactions with a social platform as suggested through the user's actions on a site of the social platform. The ranking technology uses a “stream” interface that features either chronological updates from a most recent to a least recent, or is fully personalized with a bias towards recency. However, this technology is tailored to a believed expectation of what the user is looking for. Another technology is tracking logic that remembers a user's place so that when the user returns at a later time they can begin where they left off. However, this technology largely consists of saving the user interaction history and using it directly, without any algorithmic adjustments.